


In the Army now

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: Ron plans for his future after the Weasley trail
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	In the Army now

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, and am not making money out of this story. This is based on DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan story The Games they play, and after chapter 53. hope this short story just the above story justice

Ron Weasley slumped in a muggle café, silently looking at the paperwork his parents had just signed that morning. The paperwork revoked his guardianship of them to another. It was less than a month from the closed trial of his younger sister Ginny, his mother and ex best friend Hermione Granger.

His mother had been unliveable to live with since the night of dinner between Harry guardians and his family. Ginny had tried to poison Harry with a potion that would render the recipient to be raped and line theft to occur. His one time girl friend Hermione had brewed as a bet between her and Ginny the advanced potion, even though she was already on the radar of the ministry and under sentence for her criminal actions towards her parents.

Things had come to a head at the burrow his old family home officially till this morning, last week when he asked what his future would now be. His older brothers would be negatively affected by his sisters and mothers actions (Percy being effected worse and he now worked at the ministry and had ambitions himself), but they would with great difficulty be able to work and navigate around the scandal. They all had good jobs and contacts they had made since leaving Hogwarts, where Ron had no outside contacts of his family, and he knew that he had blown any chance of being more than an acquaintance of Harry Potter after that memorable family dinner. He had recently realised that his own actions and thoughts towards Harry had made him a ‘toxic’ friend.

His mother Molly Weasley who had been sentenced to house arrest due to trying to banish the evidence of the poison that Hermione had brewed, and the Ginny had tried to poison Harry with. Molly with her husband’s tacit approval had berated Ron’s questions, he had been left with no doubt that he was THE disappointment of his parents. All the family’s troubles could be laid at his door! Well things had been said in that kitchen by all parties, and his father the meek and mild man had thrown Ron out of the Burrow until he came to his senses and apologised for his behaviour towards his mother and family.

It was then that Ron realised that there would be no Hogwarts for him next year as there was no money available for him to attend the school, he had nothing to offer future employers in the magical world, and definitely now that the whole of the magical world would know about the latest family scandal concerning Ginny, Hermione and his mother!

After being thrown out of the Weasley family home he had strayed into muggle London, there he had passed a shop that was advertising carers. Apparently if you passed all the required tests then the organisation would employ you, and then through hard work you could progress through the organisation. The sticking point had been that he was only seventeen at the moment, and the organisation normally only took people eighteen years or older, but the recruiter as he was called, had told Ron that if his parents ‘signed’ the permission form, then the Army would be interested in employing him as a basic recruit. That had been the incentive and kick up the arse that Ron had needed. He had walked into the mausoleum atmosphere of the Burrow, he had started to explain about the forms relinquishing his parents guardianship of him to the army, when his mother with barely suppressed anger had signed the form and then his father had with a sad face also signed the form. Ron then knew that no matter what else happened he was as good as dead to his family now! His name would be whispered by everybody as if he had committed murder or another heinous scandal.

Ron once again looked down at the signed papers, with tears in his eyes his got up and left the money for his breakfast and a tip at the table. Ron walked out the working man’s café with out a look back, he made it to the recruiting office of the Army just as it was opened for the day. For better or worse Ron thought, his life now consisted of living on the muggle world and with the British Army, and he knew sadly that he had nobody on the magical world that would care where he was. It made Ron thought his new life easier, but the pain he felt, when he thought about his parents reactions to him would never leave, and he would forgive them!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is a one shot story unless people want it to be longer!


End file.
